Anniversary Present
by Bannanerz
Summary: Chloe gives Alek a surprise anniversary present.
1. Surprise

**My first FanFic on The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Hope you like it. **

Chloe's POV

I awoke to soft kisses being placed on my temple. I smiled. It was my anniversary. My first whole year being married to Alek Petrov. And boy did I have an anniversary present for him. I rolled over, placing myself on top of him. "Happy anniversary." I whispered.

"Oh, was that today?" He teased. I playfully smacked his arm. "I love you, Chloe. I love you so much." I snuggled up against him, sighing contently. Just last year we had finally united the mai and humans. Everything was at peace. No more people trying to kill me, or Alek. My mom knew about the Mai. Of course, she thought we were all trying to pull a prank on him when Alek and I first told her. But when we got Valentina to explain it to her, it finally struck her that this was real.

When Alek and I bonded, I was only 17. Of course, she wouldn't let me get married, so I waited respectfully until I turned 18. And here I am today. Lying in bed with my true love, in our house, I know cheesy that may sound, but those are the only words I can describe Alek with besides "Mine".

"So, I was thinking…" Pondered Alek. "How about we go out to a fancy romantic restaurant? Then we can go dancing?"

"I love it. But for now, how about we focus on breakfast? What are you hungry for?" I asked.

"Chloe, why aren't YOU eating breakfast?" He asked. As always, he was worrying unnecessarily about me.

"I'm just not hungry." I lied. In truth, I couldn't keep it down. Morning sickness. I smiled. He was going to LOVE his anniversary present.

He must have known he wasn't going to win this argument, so he just pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and made his way downstairs, not saying anything. I took this moment to hop in the shower and freshen up.

I got dressed, and made my way down the stairs. Alek was cooking eggs and bacon. Oh, god. Here comes the nausea. I was already in the kitchen by the time it hit. It was too late to turn around, he already saw me. Dang it. He pulled me in for a kiss, when I lost it. I was struggling to get out of his grasp. He immediately let go, as I dashed for the bathroom. He trailed behind me, holding back my hair, as I was violently sick, emptying my stomach of last night's dinner.

"Chloe, are you ok?" He asked, his worry growing by every passing second. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I leaned my back against the wall, closing my eyes, wishing the nausea away. "Chloe, you are NOT ok. Whats wrong?"

"Alek." I sighed. He really wasn't making this easy. "Its fine. Probably just a stomach bug going around. Don't worry," I smiled encouragingly at him. "I'm fine." I reassured him. "Now go turn off the stove before your bacon is burnt to a crisp." Reluctantly, he turned to the kitchen. I could tell he didn't want to let this go. I just needed to keep myself together, and make it look like everything was alright, until tonight.

The rest of the day, we spent mostly in bed, loving each other, telling stories, loving each other some more. It was At 5 when I finally had to stop. "If we want to make it to dinner, we are going to have to stop." I reasoned. He was very reluctant to let go of me. Sighing at my logic, he let me go, and I got went to the closet, choosing a dress.

I ended up wearing a long flowing red dress. It hugged me in all the right places. I matched it with red heels, some silver jewelry, and a silver purse, which I put Alek's present in. I even surprised Alek by straightening my hair. I didn't do this often. My hair was so unruly, and thick. It took over and hour to straighten. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Alek was wearing a nice white dress shirt and black pants. His clone was to die for. When he heard me approaching him, he looked up, and gave me his cocky smile.

He escorted me out to our car, where he opened the door for me. I stepped in, and we made drove to the "fancy restaurant". Alek hadn't told me where we were going, but when we pulled up to it, I gasped. He had brought me to one of the most romantic place in town. He smiled at my shocked expression. We locked arms, and he led me in.

The waiter seated us, and took our order. I was surprised by how fast it came. I thanked the waiter, and she left us alone. "Chloe, I have a gift for you." He said, as he pulled out a black box, and opened it. It was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh.. Alek, you didn't have to do that! Thank you!" I leaned across the table and have him a kiss. "Well, I also have a gift for you. I picked up my purse, snatching the small wrapped box out of it. This was it. I was just waiting to see what his reaction was. I handed him the box, and he gave me a look of confusion and curiosity.

He slowly unwrapped the box, and stared at the contents.

**So? What do you think? Should I keep the story going, or make it a one-shot?**


	2. Misunderstood

**Here you go! Hope you like it!**

"Chlo.. Chlo.." He choked out. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, not believing the 3 positive tests he was holding in his hands.

"No, I just faked it to get a reaction. Of course I'm pregnant!" I said. He still didn't move. "Oh, god. You aren't ready for this. You don't want the baby." I said, pregnancy hormones kicking in, as I stood up and left the table.

"Chloe! I didn't say that! Chloe! Come back!" He begged. I knew it was irrational to be reacting this way, but I couldn't hide the hurt that crept on my face. I ran to get a cab, tears streaming down my face. He didn't want the baby. It was too late to do anything about it now. There was a baby, whether he liked it or not.

Once the cab reached my house, I paid him, and went inside, melting in to the couch, sobbing in to my hands. I stayed like that until I heard the door open, close, then lock. Light footsteps came my way, and Alek stood there. He looked immensely worried and guilty. "Chloe, we need to talk." I didn't say anything, but just nodded, allowing him to sit next to me. "Chloe, you never let me explain myself. Of course I want this baby! It just took me by surprise. I was expecting, I dunno, I watch or something I wouldn't really use, not a baby. But I want this baby. You are carrying my child. I love you, and I love this baby, and I will never leave you." He promised.

I sniffled, wiped away a few tears, smiled, then pulled him in for a delicate passionate kiss, that would have lasted days, if Jasmine hadn't knocked on the door. Ugh, Jasmine. She always had a way of interrupting very good moments, like this. She sighed, and answered the door. "Chloe? Are you ok? Why were you crying? ALEK! What did you do to her? I… Are you pregnant?" She bombarded us with questions, but I really don't know how she could have possibly known I was pregnant.

"How did you know?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I just found out a few days ago, and Alek, tonight…"

"How did you not know sooner? I can hear the baby's heartbeat. Can't you?" I listened very hard, smiling when I heard it. I saw Alek do the same. "Anyways, I just thought I would drop by for a visit, but it looks like you are very busy. See you guys tomorrow at my place? Dinner, my treat!" She said, skipping down the steps, going home to her husband, Jason, and her newborn son, Kyle.

"Well, I would love to stay up all night, but I am exauhsted!" I said, making my way up to the bedroom. "I don't even know how I am going to make it up these stairs!" I said dramatically. In one swift motion, he was carrying me up the stairs, kissing me all the way. I fell asleep with his arms around me, my head on his chest, our legs tangled under the covers.

I woke up to the sun rays hitting my face. It was then that I rolled over, expecting to find Alek, but instead, a note. "Went shopping, love. See you soon. Stay out of trouble.- Alek." I looked up at the clock. Was it really eleven already? I didn't have time to answer my own question before I heard something drop in our spare guest room. I ran over to see what the commotion was about.

My jaw dropped when I saw what Alek had been up to.

**Review Review Review. I love reviews, and you love the story (I hope :D) So we have an understanding! **


	3. Perfect

**I am thrilled to be writing this story! I am getting all positive reviews, so I will continue as long as the reviews do! Love my fans! But I am not going to kiss you! **

_Her jaw dropped when she saw what Alek had been up to._

He had a turned their boring white guest bedroom in to a nursery. Full of color and life. The walls were sea green, appropriate for either gender. The white crib below the window, and a white rocker in the corner, a small white dresser, a soft light lamp, all marvelously place. It was wonderful. I started to choke up. What was wrong with me? Tear off joy streamed down my face. The smile Alek wore was replaced with worry, once again. "Chloe? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so perfect." I sobbed in to his chest.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, chuckling.

"I don't know. Pregnancy hormones? That tends to happen when you are pregnant, you know." I said, my tears replaced with a smile. I walked around, taking in the room. It was simply wonderful.

"How far along are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"I… I'm not really sure…" I answered, truthfully.

"You haven't been to a doctor? Chloe! You might not even be pregnant!" He started fuming.

"Calm down! I've been to a doctor, I just wanted a test done so that I knew for sure. I didn't have an ultrasound or anything. I wanted you to be there for that." I said. I could see him calm down instantly.

"Oh." He said. "Well, that's sweet." He said. "Why don't we go make an appointment, so we can get you prenatal vitamins, and stuff?" He offered, carrying me down the stairs. He called up a local clinic. They had an opening in an hour. He quickly took it. "Chloe, we have to leave in an hour." He said. He got no response, so he went back to the living room to find her sleeping on the couch. He knew I wouldn't like it very much if I didn't have time to shower before my appointment, so he shook me gently, waking me, and kissing me softly. "Love, you have an appointment in an hour. We should go get ready."

I just nodded. I stood up, stretching and yawning. While I was stretching, Alek caught a glimpse of my stomach. He chuckled at me. I pulled up my shirt a bit, and got a good look at my stomach. There was already a noticeable baby bump forming. " I have no idea how I missed that." I said. I was concerned. Could I be farther along than I thought?

"It's ok, Chloe! Calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby." He said, giving her a charm smile.

~The doctor's appointment~

"Everything seems to be great!" My doctor said, putting on a fake smile. I hated fake smiles. "And you asked about the date of conception. It looks like that would be around April 2nd." I smiled. I was almost 4 months pregnant. With Alek's baby. Everything was perfect.


	4. Rainy Day

**I think I might be having more fun writing this story than you are reading it! Sorry it's a little short! Promise to write longer ones tomorrow! Love you all!**

I awoke to a strange sensation taking over my stomach. I groaned. I was towards the end of my seventh month of pregnancy, and my Braxton Hicks contractions were a constant annoyance. The only thing I could do to cure it was walk around for a bit. I paced in our room for a while. The false contractions were still coming on, though slower now. It was already six, so I decided to go downstairs and make something to eat.

At some time or another Alek must have noticed I wasn't in bed with him, because he came rushing down the stairs to make sure I was ok. I reassured him that they were just false contractions, and that walking cured them. This helped with his paranoia a little bit, but he still wouldn't go back to bed. He insisted on staying close to me, so he went to the living room, and turned on football. I smiled. Even though there was nothing to protect me from anymore, he still acted like my protector.

I ended up making some pancakes. I brought a plate in the living room for Alek, deciding to eat out there today. He sat up, taking the plate, smiling. He patted the spot next to him, where I sat down, drizzling syrup on my plate, then handing it to him. That was a mistake. He all but dumped the remaining syrup on his plate. I laughed at him. "You know, if you made pancakes a little more often, I wouldn't have had this problem." He said smirking at me. I was too caught up in the beauty of his accent to really hear what he was saying.

It was raining outside. It was cold and raining. And it was silently declared snuggle in bed and watch movies day. The lay in bed all day snuggled up against each other, watching whatever cable had to offer. They weren't really paying any attention most of the time. They were talking about baby names.

"I like Charlotte." Alek told me. Was he serious?

"Uh… How about Markee?"

"You know, the other night you were talking your sleep, and you muttered a few names. I quite liked them. My favorite was Morgan Annita Petrov." A serious look held his face. I looked up at him, smiling.

"I love it." I said. "I absolutely love it. And I absolutely love you. " I leaned in for a kiss when I was pushed away. "Chloe! Watch out!" Alek sprung across the bed, attacking my attacker.

**What do you think? Who is Chloe's attacker? Review, my loves!**


	5. True Love?

**Ready to find out whom Chloe's attacker is? I know you guys didn't see it coming, but I felt like my story wasn't very exciting so I had to add SOMETHING :) **

**Enjoy!**

_"Chloe! Watch out!" Alek sprung across the bed, attacking my attacker._

He pinned him to the floor, pulling back the dark hood that masked his face. "Brian? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, taken aback.

An evil grin tugged at his lips. "I love you Chloe King!" He shouted.

"My name is Chloe Petrov. I don't love you, Brian. You need to go away and never come back. "I said.

"Wait, you married _him?_ How could you, Chloe? He doesn't know what love is! I could show you love!" He sounded desperate. Alek knew what love is. I have a swollen stomach to prove it. It took a minute, but I finally got up from the bed, showing off my stomach, and strode out of the room, not saying another word.

I could hear Alek playing his Jocko part, bullying Brian, and giving him a piece of his mind. Finally, Brian left, and Alek came to the living room, where I was sitting on the couch, thoroughly confused. Hadn't I made it obvious the first time that I didn't love him? I couldn't. But Alek showed me what it was like to truly love. And I know that I didn't really love Brian, but I still cared for him. We were still friends.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Alek asked, genuine care plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I made it clear the first time." I said, smiling up at him. Apparently my smile wasn't very persuasive, because he didn't buy it.

"Chloe, do you love him?" What? How could he even think that?

"No, of course not!" I sighed. "Alek, look. Yes, I care about him. He's my friend. But I don't love him. I love you. I didn't really know what love was until you showed me. And I know that I love you. That's that." I said firmly.

"Chloe, if you still love him…" I cut him off.

"Alek, I DO NOT love him." I was almost yelling now. I was so sick of him thinking that I loved him. And I was also VERY sick of these pregnancy hormones. I needed to take a walk. I grabbed my coat, and stepped outside. He didn't follow me. I was grateful for that. It must have been pretty obvious that I needed a few minutes alone. I walked on the sidewalk for fifteen minutes before I decided it was time to go back home. I had calmed down enough to have a rational conversation.

I made my way back, taking my time. It was still pouring rain, and I was drenched. I walked up our front steps, and the door was locked. There was a note on the door._ Went to the store. Be home soon._ I groped around for my key chain, realizing it was in my purse, which was in the house. So I went around, trying the back door. I even tried a few windows, but gave it up quickly, realizing I wouldn't be able to get through them even if I did happen to get one open.

Giving up on getting in the house, I sat on our swinging bench under the eve. I was cold, wet, shivering, and pregnant. Not my favorite combinations. I swung back and forth and back and forth and back again for at least a half an hour before Alek finally pulled up. When he saw me sitting there I heard him mutter some incoherent words and he quickly ran up the steps, taking out his key, and opening the door, allowing me to step in first.

"I'll just go get you a towel, then." He said turning to run up the stairs.

"Yeah..." I muttered. He was back down with a white fluffy towel within the minute, helping me take my sopping coat off. "Thanks."

"Chloe, you know I didn't mean it, right? I was just being… being…" He couldn't find the right word. Alek at a loss for words? That was a first. I giggled.

"Just being you, Alek. I know I would have been a little over-protective about it if it had been you. I'm sorry for getting so worked up." I apologized.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of something we both know isn't true." He pulled me in for a kiss, molding around my large stomach. The baby kicked, very hard, at him. He smiled. "I love you Chloe. And I love _our _baby." He said, exaggerating the "our", because he knew I liked it so much. My baby was going to have an amazing dad.


	6. Baby Shower

**Love you guys! My amazing reviewers!**

Two Weeks Later.

"I checked the mail while I was out," Alek told me, sorting through the rather large pile. "Looks like Amy and Paul are finally tying the knot." He said, handing me the wedding invite.

"That's great!" I said, taking the paper from his hands looking it over. "Oh."

"What is it?" Alek asked me, looking at the invitation over my shoulder.

"The wedding is on my due date." I said.

"Ahh." He said, understanding, now. He knew I would want to go to my best friends wedding. "Well, let's just see what time brings us, shall we? If you have the baby before that, great! We can go show off our little girl. If not, then we will go, but we will just have to make sure that we are careful. What do you think?"

"I like it. I just hope I can find a dress that fits." I said with a smirk. But behind the smirk I was serious. I w

"Girls." He scoffed, smiling. "The wedding is really in only two weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't tell me. Oh, well. It's not like I told her right away when we were "engaged"." I said. It was kind of embarrassing to explain the bonding, so I just kept it to myself, until it was kind of obvious that Alek and I were _together._

Alek chuckled, remembering the day that I told her. He came rushing in when he heard a scream, only to find me, showing her the mark on my inner thigh. Amy had begged him to show her his mark, but neither of us liked the idea of him pulling down his pants in front of her. "That's true, but you had good reason." He smirked. "Anyways," he said, changing the subject," you should probably start getting ready. You have a baby shower at Jasmines at four."

Ugh, the baby shower. With lots of people I didn't know. All Mai, there to see the pregnant Uniter. "Alek, do I have to?" I asked, knowing it was pointless.

"Chloe, you know I love you, but yes. You do." He told me, putting his hand on my stomach from behind. "Our baby is going to be the most spoiled girl in Mai history." Chuckling, he went upstairs to shower. As I had done that earlier, I went to go find some nicer clothes, and fix my hair and makeup.

It only took me a little over 15 minutes for us to get ready. Alek practically had to drag me out of the house. If I wasn't social BEFORE I was pregnant, I have no idea what to call my overly anti-social-ness now.

We arrived at Jasmines small town house within minutes. It took me a few extra minutes to get out of the car. I really wasn't enjoying being so fat. Of course, Alek denied me being fat. He said I was beautiful, and glowing, and it was even better for him because I was carrying his child. I suppose that was true. I smiled to myself. Alek could be so sweet when he wanted to be. And he was all mine. But my smile dropped once I stepped inside Jasmines house. It was completely decorated, floor to ceiling, in streamers, balloons, and other party decorations that were COMPLETELY unnecessary.

Alek was the first to respond. "Jazz, I told you _not_ to do this! She is going to be completely stressed out. It's bad enough she is going to be meeting a bunch of new people, none the less with all of …. _This!"_ He scolded her. Great. Now he was worried about me. Once AGAIN!

"Alek, calm down! I will live." I told him. "Jasmine…" I sighed. "You _really _didn't have to do this. But thank you. It's great." I lied. Totally the opposite of great. I didn't like people making a big deal over me, though I knew I was a big deal because I was the Uniter. But I was putting on a fake smile for Jasmine. She was like my sister. We didn't always see eye to eye, but we loved each other. Alek seemed to catch on to my act, and just nodded, leading me in to the living room.

It was packed with people I didn't know. And I was supposed to talk to every single one of them.

I endured 2 hours of hell. People touching my stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick, opening gifts that I had absolutely NO idea where to put, and playing games that were childish and stupid, I finally bailed, saying I had an early morning, and I was REALLY tired, which wasn't COMPLETELY a lie.

By the time we got home, it was six thirty. I made some pan baked chicken and rice, then we relaxed on the couch. Being so far in to my pregnancy, I was sleeping quite a lot. Sometime during my slumber on the couch, Alek picked me up and brought me to bed, where I slept peacefully in his strong capable arms.

**I think I will make the next chapter at Amy and Paul's wedding. Hope you liked this! Remember, the next chapter is Chloe's due date!**


	7. Amy's Wedding

**Here is Amy and Paul's wedding! Hope you enjoy!**

I had been having contractions throughout the day. I woke up to one, and they started out about 2 hours apart. I didn't tell Alek. He would have fussed over me _all _day. So instead I kept them to myself. I was lucky that I had a high pain tolerance, or it would have been obvious.

When we arrived at the church around 1:30, the contractions were 20 minutes apart. I didn't want to miss Amy's wedding, so I decided to go as long as I could without telling him. I had found a fairly nice dress to wear. It was long and flowing, and stretchy. I was so glad I wasn't in the wedding. I had to practically tackle Amy to get her to let me skip out of the wedding. Good thing, too. I didn't know how much longer I could last with these contractions. They were becoming so intense.

The church was beautifully decorated in white tool and fabric, with beautiful flowers. We took our seats, towards the end of the row. The music started, and the flower girls began down the isle, followed by the brides maids and eventually Amy. She did look truly stunning in her dress. It was all white. The top of it was form fitting, while the bottom was poofy, and long. She made her way slowly to Paul, smiling the whole way.

The priest made his long speech about love and marriage, and they were beginning to say their I do's. That's when my water broke. I froze, my eyes widening. I was glad I was on the very end, just for this reason. When Alek saw my eyes widen, he looked at me in confused, until he felt the wetness. His eyes widened, and I could tell he was fighting back panic.

**Sorry for it being so short but I am gonna go 2 a sleep over. Love you all!**


	8. She Not Home

**Wow, I truly do have the most amazing fans. I love you all so much! Here we go! **

_That's when my water broke. I froze, my eyes widening. I was glad I was on the very end, just for this reason. When Alek saw my eyes widen, he looked at me in confused, until he felt the wetness. His eyes widened as well, and I could tell he was fighting back panic._

"Chloe." Alek said slowly, looking me in the eyes. "Did you water just…" He stopped talking as I nodded, fear and shock in my eyes. "Do want to leave?" I could tell that he had absolutely no idea what to do. The contractions were coming on stronger and faster. I looked at my watch. They were only 9 minutes apart now.

I leaned over to Alek, whispering in his ear. "Alek, my contractions are 9 minutes," I paused, breathing deeply through another stronger contraction. I looked at my watch. "OK. 8 ½ minutes apart." Paul and Amy kissed, and everyone was clapping and starting to leave.

"Chloe, you've been keeping track?" He asked, confused. "Chloe, just how long have these contractions been going on?"

I looked down sheepishly. "Umm.. Off and on all day…"

Much to my surprise he didn't look angry. What I saw was worse. It was hurt. Pure genuine hurt. And I suddenly felt so bad for not telling him. I mean, it was his baby, too. "Chloe, why didn't you tell me?" His voice expressed hurt more than his face.

"Alek, you know I hate people fussing over me. I was really fine." I said.

"Were fine? Meaning you are not fine?" I answered him by groaning through a particularly painful contraction. "Chloe, we should get you to the hospital." He said, helping me stand in.

"Alek, we can't go the hospital!" I hissed. He of all people should know that. He must have really been stressed about this.

"I, uh, right. Let's get you to Valentina." I could tell it took all of his will power not to pick me up and run me there, but it would like kind of funny while we were leaving a wedding ceremony. The contractions were now about 7 minutes apart. I was fighting back screams. The pain was so horrible. I tried to think of it as a beautiful good pain, but that idea left with the next contraction.

It honestly surprised me that Alek didn't get pulled over on our way to Valentina's. It took me a minute to get out of the car, and he rushed me in to the building. Right before we got to their private elevator, the worst contraction yet hit, and I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. Alek's face looked as pained as mine. He didn't like seeing me in pain, especially pain he couldn't help me with.

He ended up picking me up, bridal-style. I was finding it increasingly hard to walk, so I didn't object. I looked at my watch. A little less than a minute apart. Shit. This was going too fast. "Owww!"

"Chloe, its ok!" He said, opening Valentina's door. "Aunt Val!" He yelled. We could hear it echoing throughout the house. "Aunt Valentina!" Wow, he must have really been panicked. He never called Valentina by her full name. Then he spotted something on the counter. "Shit!"

"Alek, what's wrong?" I panted.

"She's at a meeting in Florida. She won't be home for a few days." He stayed silent and unmoving.

Then I could feel it. It was time. "Alek! It's time!" He turned to me, paper in hand, eyes widened in panic, and jaw dropped.

"Oh. Right. Um…. I will be right back." He was leaving me. Really? He came back and picked me up, bringing me to one of the bedrooms. The contractions were almost constant now, so I wasn't really paying attention. He had towels laid down for me and the baby. He was very tense, and I could tell he really wished that there was another way.

"Let me just make one quick call." He said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Jasmine, Chloe's in labor… No, were here she's at a meeting… There's no time… Ok, thank you."

"She was shopping in the mall down the street she will be here in a few minutes." I just nodded. If I spoke, then I was afraid I would break down and begin screaming. I didn't want to make Alek suffer. The pain etched on my face seemed to be almost reflected on his. I was looking at his face, a nice distraction from the pain, when I felt the most unbearable urge to push.

"Alek." I whispered. He sat by me, holding my hand, allowing me to squeeze it. "I can't wait." Suddenly I got an empathy hit off of Alek. Now that we were mates I could do that, but it was still involuntary. He was feeling scared and excited. But he was worried. I felt an even strong urge to push just as Jasmine rushed through the doors.


	9. Destiney

**Know you're all anxious to see what happens, so I will let you get to it! Just want to let you all know that I am still writing the prequel to this, so check it out! **

_I felt an even strong urge to push just as Jasmine rushed through the doors. _

I wasn't really paying attention, but at some point my underwear came off, and Jasmine was playing the part of the OB. "Jesus, Chloe! How long have you been in labor? You are completely dialated and I can already see the baby!"

"She has been in labor _all day_." He said, smiling at me encouragingly.

"Chloe, you just a have a few pushes and you get your baby girl! Push NOW!" I pushed with all I had, wanting the pain to end. I rested for a few seconds before she ordered me to push again, and this process repeated about five times, before I heard my baby cry. And then it went black. I could hear Alek calling my name. I could hear Jasmine telling Alek to take the baby, so the she could heal me. I was bleeding out.

I could see the white light. It was so beautiful. I was losing too much blood; they wouldn't be able to keep me alive anyways. I still had 4 lives. I lost the others fighting the Order. So I went to the light. It was so peaceful for the few seconds until I was dragged back to my painful reality. But I didn't care. I just wanted to see my baby.

My eyes snapped open, and Alek moaned. He knew I died. I reached my arms out for my baby, which was given to me very carefully. She was absolutely beautiful. She was a blue eyed blonde. She had quite the head of curly hair, like mine. She had Alek's face. And she was ours. All ours. But she didn't look much like a Morgan. "Alek, she is so beautiful."

"I know." Alek had been crying. Actually crying. I never thought I would see this day. I smiled.

"But she doesn't look like a Morgan. What do you think about Destiney Hope? She is our destiny and our hope, so I think it is fitting."

"I love it." With that he picked us up in his arms, bringing me to a different room, while Jasmine kindly cleaned up the bloody mess. "Destiney Hope." He whispered. " I wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. The Rocker

**I had planned on being done with this story but I heard someone tell a story of me when I was a baby and this came to me, so I thought I would share it with you!**

**Enjoy! **

Alek's POV

I never saw how anyone could rock a baby to death, or strangle the small life in their arms. Babies just look too innocent and sweet to ever deserve something like that.

But as I bounced lightly around my living room, holding a screaming Destiney in my arms, I was beginning to understand their motives. Not that I could actually bring myself to ever hurt her, but the thought crossed my mind.

"Shhh." I whispered, calmly. Looking up at the clock, I saw it was 3 am. I sighed. I had been trying to get her to go back to sleep since 11. I had even woken Chloe up one to see if Destiney had been hungry. That had not been the case.

I sat down on a rocking chair in the nursery, rocking smoothly and rhythmically back and forth. She screamed even harder. Sighed, exasperated, I quietly moved down the stairs and to the living room, so that Chloe wouldn't be awaken by Destiney's cries.

That hope diminished when I head feet trudging down the stairs, and an exhausted Chloe appeared in front of me.

"Sorry." I apologized over Destiney. "I was…"

She cut me off. "Just give her to me." She said, just loud enough for me to hear.

Willing to do anything to get my child to stop screaming, I handed her over.

Then, Chloe started singing.

_When I was a child, an evening June I_

_We'd sit in the rocker, my mother and I_

_Her arms would enfold me, her gaze meeting mine_

_And she'd sing to me softly in 3-quarter time_

_La dadada da da dada, La daadada da dada dada_

_La dadada da da dada, La dadada dada daaa._

_The love that we shared, I now give to you_

_The rocker is waiting with room here for two_

_I look in your eyes and your sweet gaze meets mine_

_And I find myself singing in 3-quarter time_

_La dadada da da dada, La daadada da dada dada_

_La dadada da da dada, La dadada dada daaa._

_Should you have a child, so sweet and so fair_

_The moments we spent in the old rockin' chair_

_I'll be yours forgiving, as my mother's were mine_

_And you'll find yourself singing in 3-quarter time_

_La dadada da da dada, La daadada da dada dada_

_La dadada da da dada, La dadada dada daaa._

_When I was a child an evening June I_

_We'd sit in the rocker, my mother_

_And_

_I…._

I was so mesmerized by her voice, I hadn't even noticed that Destiney had stopped crying the second she started singing. I snapped out of it and looked up at her, to find her looking down lovingly at Destiney.

Everything was perfect. I was sitting here, with my family.

My gorgeous wife, my sweet tender daughter, and I was finally where I belonged.


End file.
